Under The Mistletoe
by PrincessOfTheSeas
Summary: The hero of Olympus is a god. After Annabeth led me on for 2 years, then broke my heart when she accepted godhood, I declined it and I explored the world for 3 years and saved many demigods. Now Im a God, standing under the mistletoe with Artemis, the goddess of virgins at a Christmas party! What do I do? Do I kiss her? I'm going to die but what the hell I'm Percy Jackson! Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Percy Pov

I had always admired her, even before I became an Olympian. Yes, the great and mighty hero of Olympus is a god, big whoop! But what about Annabeth, some of you are wondering. That spawn of wisdom is dead to me. Why you ask? Well after she led me on for 2 years and then broke my heart when she accepted godhood, I declined it and I explored the world for about 3 years and saved many demigods and slaughtered many monsters. So soon the gods noticed my feats and asked once again, if I would accept godhood. This time, I had nothing to lose, I had gotten over Annabitch and happily accepted their generous offer. When I was in the throne room the fates appeared and ordered the Olympians to make me the thirteenth Olympian and return Hestia's throne. I was made the god of Time, Tides,So I'm Tidal Lord, Loyalty, Heroes and Bachelors much to everyone's surprise. That is how I got to where I am today, of course Annabitch tried to take me back, but this time I was the one to break her heart.

Currently, I am sitting at a long table, watching my fellow Olympians make fools of themselves with minor gods, by drinking and popping Christmas crackers. They were acting like children, but hey, they were having fun. It was Christmas Eve, and I know that Christmas is a Christian thing, but us Gods celebrate what the mortals deemed fun. And Christmas was fun, we had secret Santa this year, I gave them the Idea, it was nearing the end of my first year as a god. In the middle of the throne room, where Zeus's throne was supposed to be, was a giant tree, and under it, many presents. All the thrones had disappeared and were replaced by something festive, there were couches and fireplaces, it was the perfect Christmas setting.

I sat in my seat staring at the gorgeous lady of the hunt sitting across from me, Artemis. As I said earlier, I have always admired her, she is one of the very few respectable gods, and actually has morals. I remember when I first met her; I made a fool of myself in front of her. Thinking back on it, I blush from embarrassment, I never talk to Artemis often unless we are discussing matters in the throne room because...let's face the facts I just never had the guts. She was just such a beautiful woman, I always got tongue tied, and she would always laugh at me, apparently I am the first male god to make her laugh out loud in a council meeting. I have always wanted to talk to her and have wondered what she thought of me. Hestia told me, that Artemis told her, that she thinks I am amusing, and make her laugh. I don't know whether to feel praised or insulted with that comment, but Hestia teases me a lot, saying how I like Artemis and won't admit it, this might be true, but she would never love me back, no man is good enough for her. I will admit that I feel drawn to her, like she is pushing and pulling me towards her unintentionally. I can't help but feel calm and serene when I'm near her, like we are meant to be together, but she is a maiden goddess, my feelings for her will never be returned, no matter how much I want them to be.

Artemis was sitting in her seat quietly and in her 20 year old form, I think she looks absolutely stunning! Her hair was in a side bun with few strands of hairs loose to frame her gorgeous face and a silver moon crescent through it. She had a pale complexion that went perfectly with her silky Auburn hair, and the fact that unlike the other goddesses, she was wearing hardly any make-up, she was more beautiful than the other woman in this room. She had only a little bit of red blush and had mascara and silver eye make up with silver glitter by her eyes, it all fitted perfectly with her long dress, that dragged along the floor, with a long slit going all the way to her hip, revealing her miles of pale long smooth athletic legs.

Artemis had a look of boredom on her pretty face. All the other gods were talking and laughing, or dancing and drinking, while Artemis just sat in her chair looking bored out of her mind sipping a wine glass. I felt a sense of sorrow, I am just sitting here and doing nothing to put a smile on her face.

"Go talk to her Perseus" Hestia said gently

I shook my head, "I can't, I'll make a fool of myself. Besides, she is Artemis, THE maiden goddess, for what reason I don't know. I don't understand, how can someone as beautiful as her be a maiden goddess?" I asked Aunt Hestia, who was giggling with, "Aphrodite?"

"Yes Perseus? Don't mind us, we are jut laughing at how love sick you are, you should just talk to her" The love goddess told me giggling.

"I am not lovesick! And what am I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe ask her to dance, talk about random things, or your and hers adventures" Aphrodite said in a duh voice, Hestia laughed.

"Why hasn't anybody asked her to dance? Surely someone with her looks should have suitors lining up to ask her"

"They are too scared. Many want to, but are afraid to be turned into a jackalope, you see, she has gained a reputation, but I believe she is actually being cautious" Hestia put, and Aphrodite agreed.

"I see, because of Orion and those...incidents, she had her heart broken a couple of times didn't she?" I asked

The two goddesses seemed surprised at my answer, "You are smarter than you look Percy" Aphrodite said, I blushed.

"But nonetheless, talk to her, I'm sure she would enjoy your company" Hestia told me with a smile and walked away with Aphrodite.

I looked at her, she was staring at the dance floor longingly, does she like to dance? I asked myself.

I made up my mind, I was going to talk to her, of course I gulped down a shot of vodka first though. I stood up and walked over to Artemis, I sat down next to her, and she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Perseus, what can I do for you?" Her eyes full of curiosity

"Nothing, I am just here to talk, you look bored, why is that?"

She sighed, "I am. Every year, I am the only person, besides Hestia that doesn't get...what's the word...hammered! I don't even know why father makes me come, I get so bored. Every single male, just doesn't have the guts to talk to me, instead they talk to a goddess who they know will, once again what's the phrase your generation says today...put out"

"Hmm, I personally think that these gods are stupid" Artemis quirked her eyebrow as if to say how come? "They are missing out on a perfectly good chance to woo the enchanting moon goddess, they are too lazy and don't like you enough to work for your attention."

Artemis smiled lightly, "You are wiser than people make you out to be Percy"

I beamed, she looked at the dance floor again, "You like to dance don't you?" I cocked my head to the side.

Artemis faced me and put her chin on her hand" Hmm?"

"I said you like to dance don't you?"

Artemis's enchanting silver pools had a twinkle in them, "How did you know? No god has asked me to dance"

"You always look at the dance floor longingly. So I ask" I bowed and held out my hand, "May you do me the honour of allowing me this dance?"

"Are you not scared?"

"Of what?" I asked looking up at her, still bowing.

"Of me, you know...Artemis the big scary man hater"

"Actually, no. I think people are wrong about you."Artemis looked at me curiously, "I think you aren't a man hater, I think you are just being cautious, and people gave you the reputation of man hater. So I ask again...may I have this dance?" I gave her a toothy grin, people who overheard me this time looked at me feeling sorry for me. First year as a god, and I was going to die people thought.

Artemis cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled, her eyes shining with...I don't know, but it made me smile, she looked cute.

"You are the first man to ask me in years, of course I will" She took my hand, I led her to the dance floor. Everyone was staring at us mouths agape, or just watching curiously, as Artemis never danced with a god. Many gods were looking at me jealously; I gave them a 'You were to scared to ask her' look.

I swirled Artemis around, she smiled at me when I pulled her close. I could feel her body pressed against mine, her head reached my chin, I put my hand on her hip, and held her hand, she had her right hand on my shoulder while the other held mine. I put my chin on her head taking a chance, she didn't seem to mind, and put her head on my chest.

"You're a good dancer" I told her

"Thank you, so are you." We swayed to the music contently, basking in the others embrace.

The song ended, Artemis leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Thank you for the dance Perseus. More importantly, thank you for gathering up the guts to even talk to me, I appreciate it" her breaths against my ear made me shiver.

"You're welcome" I whispered back

I noticed that everyone was staring so I took her hand led her to the couch, "Everyone was staring"

"I know, they are all, well...surprised"

I nodded. After that we just started talking about random stuff like Aphrodite said. She told me how her adventures REALLY happened, and I told her about my travels. We were both laughing and giggling, we didn't notice people stop what they were doing and stare.

"Wait...so eventually Zoe literally threw a rock at its eye?" I laughed

"Yup, and it actually worked!" Artemis said and laughed harder.

"Something similar happened to me when I first left. I encountered-"

"But what I have always wondered Perseus is why you left in the first place?"

I sighed, and told her the sad story. Artemis put her hand on mine, "I'm so sorry. She is an embarrassment to our gender, acting like a male. If I'd had known, I would have taught her a lesson, she did not deserve you."

I chuckled and blushed at our hands, "It's fine, she tried to take me back when I became an Olympian, I rejected her "breaking" her heart. She only wanted me back because I was back on top."

"She's a bitch!"

I laughed, "Her nick name is Annabitch with my friends and I"

Artemis giggled but suddenly said, "Well don't look now, but someone is jealous" Artemis glanced to the crowd, she was right. Annabitch was glaring at our hands, and well...us.

I growled, "Can't she just except that I talk to other woman?"

Artemis got a mischievous glint in her eye, "Well why don't we teach her a lesson?"

"You mean like make her so jealous she leaves me alone?" I asked

"Yes" Artemis grinned evilly, I smirked mischievously and nodded.

"I think she's coming over, so we should do something"

"Okay, put your arm around me" Artemis whispered quietly, I blushed but obliged. She leaned on my chest and giggled, "Oh Perseus you're just so funny!" She then sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck and looked at me "laughing".

"Well you are just such a good listener! My ex never listened! You know how much sexier you are than her?" I said the last part a bit louder so Annabitch would hear.

"I don't know tell me"

"No words could describe how sexy you are!"

"Good, but if she tries to do anything tonight she will endure my Olympian wrath!" Artemis faked anger.

I took a quick glimpse, Annabitch stopped walking here and pretended she was just going to get punch that was next to us, and walked away blushing, at our "PDA" and comments.

Artemis and I burst into guffaws, "Oh Gods" I wiped a tear off my face, "That was hilarious, did you see her face? How did you learn to do that?" I asked

Artemis gave me a dazzling smile, "I just know. Didn't that sitting on your lap thing just sell it?"

"Fuck yeah!" I blushed, "Sorry, I shouldn't swear in front of a lady. Yes it did" Artemis laughed at me, it sounded like bells.

"It's fine, you're not the first"

"But the sexy comment sent her off the edge, admit it" I poked her, she giggled.

"Your right, well done"

 _POP!_ A champagne bottle was opened, and Christmas crackers were pulled. I smiled and took Artemis's hand, "Come on"

"What are we doing?"

"Getting champagne" I stated simply

"Trying to get me drunk Perseus?"

I blushed, "No Artemis, not like that, I swear it's just –"

"I'm kidding Perseus! I can joke to you know"

"I know that!" We were now standing by the drinks table.

Artemis picked up a champagne bottle that said Lust and conjured a knife.

"You going to kill me?" I asked jokingly

"What no! I thought we established-"

"I'm kidding Artemis! I can joke to you know" I teased her, Artemis rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, I bet you 100 drachmas I can open this with a knife"

"What? There is _no way,_ you can do that!"

"Deal then? 100 drachmas" She held out her hand, I looked at it warily, but complied.

"Okay, but don't hurt yourself. It looks like I'll be 100 drachmas richer after tonight"

"You sure about that? Watch this" She brought the knife to the bottle and analysed it for a couple of seconds. She took a step back and sliced upwards, the cork went flying with a loud _POP!_

"Holy-How did you do that? That was amazing!"

"Practise. Now pay up" Shit! I thought

"Oh come one" I conjured up a bag of 100 drachmas and handed it to her.

She grinned, "Now get glasses"

I picked up two glasses and held them up, she poured Champagne in them so that the foam was overflowing and splattered on the floor.

"What shall we toast to?" I asked

"I don't know"

"How about...to a Merry Christmas!"

"That's so cliché" Artemis giggled

"Okay fine, to an AMAZING night!"

"Now that's more like it!" We knocked our glasses together with a _CLANG!_

I gulped my alcohol down quickly, Artemis did the same.

"Hey who' your secret Santa?" I asked

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Uhh...Because it's SECRET Santa" Artemis sounded like she was talking to a child

"Yeah, but you can tell me. Pwwwweeeaaaaassse" I pouted

"Fine...its Apollo"

"Oh, I got you"

"Oh" She raised her eyebrow, "What did you get me?"

"That you can find out later. "

She groaned, "But I want to know"

"Nope" I pulled my tongue at her.

"I bet everyone got cheap gifts"

"Maybe" I laughed

"Did you get someone else a present, you know just because?"

"I got Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo and Athena a small gift. We are friends"

"I got Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia and Aphrodite gifts"

"Hey do you wanna pull a Christmas cracker?"

"Yeah let me get one" I got two crackers and let her hold each side.

"Two?"

"One for each of us. Okay, 1, 2, 3!"

 _BANG!_

I picked up the paper crowns and put one on my head, "Here milady" I put the crown on her head, she giggled.

"What cheap toy did you get?" She asked

"I got a miniature stack of cards, you?"

"A tiny chess/checkers set"

"Everyone is going to throw them away won't they?" I said

"Most likely" Artemis smiled amused.

"Everyone gather around!" Zeus announced, "It is time for gifts!"

"Let's go Arty"

"Don't call me that"

"Fine...moon beam" She glared at me playfully.

"Whatever, I'm going to give everyone their gifts"

I nodded and went under the tree to find my presents.

"Here you are Aunt Hestia" I handed her a gift

"You didn't have to Percy, thank you" She handed me one as well, I made it appear in my palace, "I see you and Artemis were having fun"

I blushed, "Yes we were, now if you'll excuse me"

I walked off, and gave everyone else their gifts and received some myself. I gave everyone their present, all except one person...Artemis. Everyone was exchanging gifts happily, I scanned the crowd for the moon goddess. I saw her giving a gift to Apollo.

"Sunscreen sis, really?" People sniggered, Artemis laughed.

"I'm kidding Apollo that was your secret Santa, here's your real gift" She threw him a box with golden wrapping paper.

"Arty"

"Hey Percy!" She smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't think I forgot about you" I handed her a small box, she blushed and took it gently.

"I hope you like it" I was too busy watching her that I didn't notice Hestia, Aphrodite and Apollo watching us excitedly.

Artemis opened the box and her eyes widened, "Percy...this is beautiful! You didn't have to do this" She gasped looking in the box.

"Well what did he give you?" Someone shouted, were people watching us?

Artemis picked it up, people gasped.

"That's beautiful!"

"I wish he was my secret Santa!" Someone exclaimed

I got Hephaestus to make it specially. It was a silver pendant of a bow and arrow, which was in crested with pure white diamonds for the outline and sea-green jewels for the inside, and the pendant was on a silver chain.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Who wouldn't? This is one of the prettiest necklaces I have ever seen. This is too much for a secret Santa Percy!" She exclaimed

"Oh that's Nonsense! May I?" I gestured to the necklace.

She nodded blushing and I gently took the necklace and walked behind her. I unlocked it and put it around her neck slowly, I locked it and Artemis turned around.

"Thank you Percy, it's beautiful. But I feel bad because I didn't get you anything"

"It's fine it-"

"But I can give you this" She leaned in gave me a peck on the cheek. There was wolf whistles. Her lips were so soft. I blushed furiously and touched my cheek.

"Tha-Thank yo-you" I stuttered.

"It is now officially Christmas day! Well it was 3 hours ago" Zeus announced embarrassed for not checking the time

"I must go then. I must put all the hunters presents under the tree before they wake"

"Oh okay, may I walk you out?" I felt saddened that Artemis was leaving, but I think it's nice that she celebrates Christmas with her hunters.

"You may" She started walking to the giant doors of the throne room.

She turned to me with a dazzling smile, "I had fun at this event for once, thank you Percy"

"You're welcome, I also had a lot of fun, and it was all thanks to you and your knowledge on how to get your ex to leave you alone" I grinned

She giggled, "Yes, and just so you know, any time you need to rid yourself of her, give me a call" She threw me a drachma from the bag she won from me. I rolled my eyes playfully, "gee thanks"

Someone then suddenly wolf whistled, I glared at them, many people were staring at us trying to look like they were doing something else, do they think we're idiots! I thought.

I saw Aphrodite squealing and jumping up and down holding onto Hestia's arm, while Hestia who was next to her, just stood there with a small amused smile. I didn't know what they were so interested in until I saw Aphrodite glancing at something above Artemis and I. I looked up, I blushed a new shade of red.

Artemis saw this and asked me, "What's wrong?"

I glanced at the leaves above us, Artemis looked up, "Oh...Mistletoe" She stated as if it was nothing.

"Kiss her!" A minor god yelled

"Yeah! It's tradition!" Another screamed

Artemis smirked rather slyly, "Perseus, will you please enlighten me on the "tradition" they are talking about"

"It's Uhh...tradition when two people are standing under it to Uhh...kiss!" I stuttered

"And you are under it with a maiden goddess...what do you do?" I think she knew what the tradition was.

"Umm...I don't know" I replied rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"You say mortals do this?"

I nodded, "Usually"

"Well if it's tradition" Artemis said coquettishly **(An: it means seductively)**

"Huh?" I was red; Artemis smirked flirtatiously and put her finger under my chin.

I realised what was happening and I froze like an idiot. Artemis giggled and carried on. Our lips touched, her lips were so soft and taste like cotton candy, they were delicious. It soon got a little bit more intense. You see at first it was a gentle kiss, but I got so into it and licked her lips asking for entrance, forgetting that this was her first time, so you can imagine how surprised I was when she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought like wolves. Damn this girl is a good kisser! She was so good I moaned and I could feel her smile victoriously as I did this. Her hands then moved from my chin to being wrapped around my neck, and I slowly moved my hands to her waist. I could hear ALOT of wolf whistles and whoops from our audience.

I broke the kiss due to lack of breath. I was panting and tried to catch my breath, Artemis seemed unaffected.

"That was...amazing!" I gasped

"I'm glad, you're a good kisser Percy" I blushed at her comment.

"I think that honour belongs to you" She smiled, "But why? Why did you kiss me I mean?"

Artemis smirked slyly, "It would be a pity for us to go against the tradition that has been alive for generations wouldn't it Percy?"

I blushed, and grinned sheepishly, "I guess it would Moon beam"

I leaned in for another, she put her finger on my lips pushing me back, "Nu uh ah Perseus. Tradition states you only have to do it once, don't try for another you big fat chancer" She wagged her finger in front of my face. The gods sniggered and comments were thrown around.

"Someone call the medics because you just got burned!" Apollo yelled.

"You are the medic Apollo!" Hestia yelled, Apollo blushed as everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah...but still. That's my sister!" He gave Arty a thumbs up.

"So you do know the tradition!" I exclaimed

Artemis smiled innocently, "Who doesn't?"

"But then-"I was going to ask her more questions before she cut me off,

"I must leave now Percy, it was a pleasure. I had a great time" She leaned in and brushed her lips against my ear, I shivered, "By the way, I really think we should do it again sometime" She purred sultrily, I was about to respond but she smashed her lips onto mine and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I moaned once again, kissing her felt like complete and utter bliss. She pulled away after a couple of seconds, and smiled seductively, "By now Perseus" She flashed out.

I stood there stunned, "What just happened?" I thought out loud.

 **(An: Just a random thought, I think this is what Artemis's alter ego might be, so yeah. Tell me if you want a second chapter, I already finished it, but I think if it carries on, it will be 3 chapters max. Pls review!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Blackmailed!

AN: Hey guys! I just want you to know I have a beta who helped me with this chapter, I was paranoid! So I just wanted you to know not to give me ALL the credit, acknowledge my beta TheAstralBeast! He helped me with the hunters (Phoebe's) reaction and stuff like that and I think he did a flipping good job! And an honourable mention to:

Elveril; Check out he/she's stories, I have read them and they are worth an Honourable mention

Coolcoco98; all of he/she's stories are amazing!

And I just remembered I haven't done a disclaimer, so a disclaimer for all my stories and shit!

Anyway...hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there will be an update and get ready for an EXTRA long chapter on is it Love or Hate, as I haven't updated it in a long time, I have kinda been stuck.

Percy Pov  
I stood there stunned, "What just happened?" I thought out loud.  
"You just made out with Artemis, the goddess of virginity and maidens, that's what happened!" A minor god exclaimed.  
"You da man Perse!" Apollo patted me on the back, "Now that that's over, everyone go back to what you were doing...NOW!" Apollo ordered.  
Everyone dispersed, "So...you and my sister huh?"  
I blushed, "I don't know where it's going Apollo. But Apollo, if it does happen, then I promise I will not break her heart, not like those other scum's did." I hissed the last bit.  
"I know you won't, you are after all the god of Loyalty" I smiled at his blessing, "But if you do...oooooooh, you will rue the day" He warned  
"Of...of course my friend"  
He grinned, satisfied with my answer, "Good, now if I were you, I would go home and get some rest. As you are going to see my sister tomorrow, right?"  
I nodded, bid my goodbyes and flashed to my palace bedroom. I saw my pile of gifts on my dresser, I'll open them later.  
I undressed and slipped into bed, I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up, it was already 10 o'clock; I looked out my bedroom window, of course it was snowing. The children must be thrilled. I watched the godlings playing in the snow, having snowball fights, sledding, and the classic building a snowman with your friends act. I chuckled; I wouldn't mind having children of my own one day. I then proceeded to unclothe and took a shower. I put on a white t-shirt and black jeans with black and white converse sneakers. I flashed to camp-half blood, where Apollo said the hunters were staying. It was already 10:45 am.  
"Merry Christmas milord!" Chiron greeted.  
"Merry Christmas Chiron, and PLEASE stop with the formalities, I'm still the same ol' Percy "  
"I can't do that Lord Perseus, but I see that godhood has not changed your kind nature"  
"Got that right" I joked, he chuckled, "Anyway Chiron, I must run"  
"Going to see Artemis after your little escapade last night?" Chiron teased  
I looked at him shocked, "How did you know?"  
"News like that travels fast, now run along"  
I blushed and walked through camp to find the Artemis cabin. Despite Camp-Half Blood being Greek, they still found Christmas fun, and did it just for the presents. There was a Christmas tree in the middle of the camp and Christmas lights hanging...well everywhere.  
I spotted Artemis's silver cabin and heard laughing. I heard all the hunters laughing and talking like one big happy family. You could hear the little ones opening presents and thanking Artemis and the older hunters. I suddenly had an idea; all I needed was a Santa costume. I flashed to Aphrodite's palace, I knocked, "Aphrodite!"  
She opened the door, "Percy? I thought you were going to see Artemis?"  
"I am, I just had an idea and I'll need your help"  
"Come in then"  
Timeskip-1 hour  
I asked Aphrodite to make me a Santa costume, while I went and bought gifts for the hunters, I didn't know how much their numbers had grown, so I did my best at guessing between what ages they were for the presents and bought stacks of them. I was now on the roof of her cabin, and about to jump into the chimney when I thought, What if there's a fire? Nah, I would have noticed the smoke. I jumped through and landed on the start of a small fire.  
"Ahhhhhhh" The hunters screamed  
"Aieeeeee" I screeched, the fire burned my feet, it's fine, I'll just heal it, but still...Ow.  
I summoned water and healed my feet, I looked up, and all the hunters, even Artemis, had their bows pointed at me, arrows knocked and ready.  
I dropped my sack, "Whoa ladies, don't be rash, I'm am just here to give your younger hunters gifts"  
"Santa!" 5 girls between the ages of 5 and 9 jumped on me. This made the older hunters glare at me, not that they had really stopped before anyway, this just served for them to put a little something extra into it.

I groaned, "Yup, I'm not Santa, Santa, but I am the second Santa that Santa sends when he forgot to give a house all their presents"  
"Yay, presents!" They launched themselves at the sack.  
"Hold on girls, who are you?" Thalia asked with a menacing undertone, not liking a the fact that there was a male amongst them.  
"I can't believe you don't recognise me pinecone face" I made a mock hurt face  
"Percy!" She jumped on me  
"Hey Thals"  
"I haven't seen you since the coronation, how you been?" Thalia squeezed me.

This made the hunters that were giving me the evil eye calm down a bit seeing as how there lieutenant approved of me.  
"Oh fine...just fine" I looked at Arty, who was looking at me with curiosity, confusion and amusement in her eyes.

"Percy? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?" Artemis asked stifling a laugh  
"To answer your second question, I am giving you and your hunters Christmas gifts!" I exclaimed dramatically  
"We do not want them male!" A hunter sneered  
"Phoebe! Be nice, this is Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, you know, the man who held up the sky for me"Phoebe looked away at this, muttering something quietly. I didn't hear most of it, but one word caught my attention "Zoe" and I could still see some of the old resentment Phoebe had for me, thought her eyes were mostly clouded with sorrow for her lost sister. I know she held me in some part responsible for Zoe's death, I did to. I felt a lot of remorse thinking about this, how Zoe and Bianca weren't here and could't be part of this now, and how I had failed them. I tried to hide the melancholy and sadness, but some of it must of shown, and Artemis being a godess must of also heard Phoebe's comment. She gave me a stern look as if to say it wasn't your fault.

Just then the rest of the hunters eyes widened,which was followed by a explosion of questions

"Your Percy Jackson?"  
"Wow! I never thought I'd meet you!"  
"Are you a god?"  
"Girls, enough! Now Percy has graciously given us gifts, put them under the tree, and open them if you'd like" Artemis smiled at their cheers. Seeing Artemis smile and the young ones joy, made me happy again and lessened the pain from my previous thoughts.

"Can we sit on Hero of Olympus Santa's lap Lady Artemis?" A young hunter asked, a group of youngsters behind her.

Artemis hid her amusment, but I could see a glint of mirth in her eyes as she said:

"It's fine with me, but you must ask him yourself Cassie"  
Cassie turned to me shyly, "Can I sit on your lap?"  
I smiled at her sweetly, "Of course" I sat on a random bed and picked her up and placed her on my leg, "So Cassie, what did you want for Christmas?"  
"Hmmm, I really wanted a brother, but lady Artemis said that I can't have one of those, other than that, Santa gave me what I wanted, we all got what we wanted. But the girls and I have always wanted to ride a Pegasus though!"  
"Have you not ridden one yet?" I asked, looking at Artemis for reassurance, she nodded, knowing what I was getting at.  
"Little ones, but we want to ride BIG ones!" A hunter with a silver necklace saying Emily on it exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" The others agreed.  
"Okay, how about, I take you on a Pegasus ride tomorrow morning? I have my own stables, and a Pegasus named Blackjack."  
"Cool!"  
I chuckled, "Now why don't you cuties go and open your presents?"

That made the some of the older hunters scowl yet again, it seemed like it was their favorite past time, so I just ignored them and kept smiling.  
"Okay!" They started digging under the Christmas tree.  
"You are really good with kids you know that?" Artemis told me  
"I guess, but you're the one who has to raise them, you're like their mother figure"  
"I guess so" Artemis smiled at me. She was still in her 20 year old form, and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Her Auburn hair, was in a pony tail, revealing her bangs, and her enchanting silver eyes. Her hunting outfit sort of clung to her curves, which is probably why she always catches guys staring at her butt, don't get me wrong, from my...previous observations which were not recently, Artemis had an amazing figure.  
"Hey Lady Artemis, can we PLEASE all take pictures with Santa Percy, Nico would never believe me!" Thalia pleaded  
"If you think I'll let you-"I started, but Arty interjected  
"Of course, everyone stand in a line" She conjured up a camera, I glared at Artemis, who just laughed at me.  
I took a group photo with the little ones, and then individuals. Seeing how happy the new girls were and not wanting to ruin there fun, even the older hunters took pictures with me, and I think that secretly they had fun doing it. The oldest in looks was Thalia, but the others were about 10 to14.  
"Say cheese kelp for brains!" Thalia took the camera from Artemis and took a selfie. I looked like a doofus and Thalia looked crazy.  
"Percy, why did you do this Santa thing?" Thalia asked, Artemis's ears perked up at this.  
"I have my own reasons. At first I was going to just visit, but then I figured, I may as well bring presents. So I dressed up as Santa."  
"Why were you coming to visit?"  
I glanced at Artemis, she blushed, and this did not go unnoticed by Thalia, she narrowed her eyes at us, "Just because" I replied.  
"Lady Artemis, you also have to take a picture!" An older hunter said with a grin. Artemis seemed taken back by this question, "Excuse me?"  
"That's a great idea Atlanta, come on milady, on Percy's lap!" Thalia said slyly  
"But-" We started  
"No buts! We all must. Memories milady" We couldn't really argue with that ,so Artemis had to get a picture with me.  
"Umm Okay" Artemis stuttered, the hunters left me totally confused seeing as up until five minutes ago they wanted to gut me, so grabbing the bull by the horns, I got an idea, and grinned mischievously.

Thalia noticed and asked what I was doing with my face.  
"Oh just thought of something" I looked at Artemis and smirked, "Come sit"  
Artemis blushed but sat on my lap like she did last night, I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Say MISTLETOE!" Thalia exclaimed, Artemis and I froze for second as it was most likely a coincidence, "1, 2, 3!" CLICK!  
As Thalia took the picture I tickled Arty's sides making her giggle and I smiled .  
"Whoa...that's a nice picture" The hunters looked at the picture, it was nice. The pictured showed Arty giggling while I was leaning onto her and laughed lightly.  
"It is, I want it on a USB later" I said, Arty nodded.  
Thalia whispered something to the older hunters, they giggled and nodded and asked permission to leave.  
"You may, don't cause to much trouble" Artemis told them.  
"Umm lady Artemis, may we also leave?" Emily asked gesturing to the other little ones.  
Arty nodded, they all dispersed, but I couldn't help but think that the small group of young hunters was just not as big as it was earlier, was someone missing? I didn't care, I was finally alone with Arty.  
"We're finally alone" I said  
"Yes, now why did you really come here today?"

I grinned:"Why else? To see the most beautiful goddess in the world, who I happen to have made out with under the mistletoe last night. Okay technically this morning."  
"And what were you planning on doing?" Artemis asked with a sly smirk planted on her face.  
"This" I grabbed her face and smashed my lips onto hers. I wanted to see what she would do, if she would push me away, or kiss me back. Arty went with the second option. Our tongues were exploring every inch of the other's mouth with passion.  
I moaned into the kiss, Arty ran her fingers through my unruly hair, and I wrapped my arms around her torso to pull her closer. We were so busy kissing we didn't notice a little girl emerge from the bathroom.  
"Lady Artemis?"  
Artemis and I pulled apart so fast we could've made the world record.  
"Cassie we thought you were with the other girls!" Artemis was blushing furiously as she said this.  
"I went to the bathroom, but what were you and Percy Santa doing?" Cassie asked. She was only 5.  
"We were getting to know each other" I didn't lie, I just only told her part of the truth.  
"Oh, that's nice. But why were you kissing?" Huh, this girl isn't stupid, she's quite bright, I thought.  
"Because Percy and I are always going to always have an attraction, I am the moon, he is the tides, it makes us go all funny in the head when we're around each other, that's why we were kissing Cassie." Artemis talked to the little girl like she was 10.  
"Oh, so you can't help it, you two are pulled towards each other, I get it"  
"How old are you really? You can't be five" I asked this small child.  
"Oh I'm just very smart" Cassie beamed  
"Who is your godly parent?"  
"Athena"  
"That explains it, I should have known. You look like her and you have her eyes and hair"  
"Yup, I'm going to go now, carry on!" She skipped out the cabin and went to the mess hall.  
Artemis and I looked at each other and laughed.  
"She's so cute!" I said  
"Yup, but she is still a child"  
"I guess" I then grinned, "Now where were we?"  
"I don't know...here?" Arty smiled seductively and kissed me passionately, biting my lip every once in a while. She pulled away and said, "I think you're more handsome without the beard" I clicked my fingers and my Santa costume disappeared. We continued with our heated make-out session.  
I smiled and took a wild chance. I grabbed her ass and squeezed, Artemis gasped into the kiss at the sudden contact, but didn't mind. I picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She flashed us to her bed in her cabin and I laid her on the bed still making out. Artemis's nails trailed my torso and grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt, she ripped it in two and threw the pieces somewhere. I broke the kiss to remove her shirt, revealing her c-cup breasts and absolutely the sexiest body I have EVER seen. I put my hands in her jeans and pulled them off. I broke the kiss again and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of love bites down her neck and on her collar bone. She moaned loudly and tugged at my jeans, she pulled them down and threw them onto the floor. We were both in our underwear making out and slowly, very slowly, my hands travelled to her bra clip.  
"Are you sure Artemis?" I almost pleaded, I really wanted her to say yes, especially after looking at that amazing body and those breasts, fucking hell! But if she wasn't ready, then I was fine with it.  
Artemis nodded, "Very" she purred. I immediately unclipped her bra and kissed her. Our eyes were both clouded with so much lust for one another, that I'm not sure what happened next, but I know I liked it.

-LINE BREAK-  
Meanwhile with the hunters,  
Cassie skipped to mess hall where the hunters were.  
"Hey Cassie, where were you?" Tracy, her big sister by blood asked.  
Cassie jumped onto her sister's lap, "In the cabin. It was weird" The hunters overheard their conversation and listened.  
Tracy looked confused, "Why was it weird?" Thalia asked  
Without thinking, Cassie said to them something that made them go wide-eyed in shock, mixed with slight snarls of anger. The anger was from a few of the the hunters that were older and more resentfull of men."Because I saw Lady Artemis kissing Santa"  
"Wha-What!" Thalia exclaimed  
"I didn't expect it to happen that fast!" Atlanta gasped  
"Let's go see!" Phoebe not beliving it possible suggested, the hunters agreed excitedly and ran towards the cabin.  
When they stepped into the cabin, it was empty, "Well where are they?" Tracy asked Cassie.  
"I don't know! They were here a minute ago!" Cassie defended  
"Maybe they're in Lady Artemis's room" Thalia suggested  
"Maybe, but isn't-"Phoebe was cut off by a series of loud, repeated thumps and bangs.  
"What the?" Thalia said, she put her ear against Lady Artemis's door. Thalia blushed, "What's wrong?" Tracy asked putting her ear against the door as well, and she too blushed, "Oh"  
"What did you hear?" Phoebe asked, she did the same thing as Tracy, and so did many older hunters, whom now are all blushing significantly with faces of pure shock and something more, then the hints of anger from before, after hearing the moans and bangs coming from the two gods.

"What's wrong? Let us listen!" Emily demanded.  
"No way, let's go!" Tracy said picking up Cassie, who wasn't happy.  
"But we want to know what they're doing!" Cassie demanded, and her little wolf pack agreed.  
"You're not old enough, now move!" Ordered Atlanta  
"Awwww, you guys are mean!" Emily yelled childishly.  
"Yes we are, now let's go!" Thalia said pushing the young hunters out the door.  
"Humph!" The littlie ones sulked, but obliged, as there wasn't anything they could really do.  
The hunters walked to the archery ranch, "Let's practice until the two lovers emerge, get the camera ready Atlanta" Thalia smirked evilly, the same small group of older hunters scowled, still in shocked as to what had happed, the rest just laughed at their crazy lieutenant.  
Percy Pov  
I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, exhausted. Artemis and I had a lot of stamina, and I used all mine, so you can imagine how hard we...you know. It was amazing! But I can't help but feel bad, sure like any guy I would think it was VERY pleasurable, I mean Artemis was a virgin for thousands of years, so you can imagine how tight she was, but that is one of the reasons I feel bad. It felt really good, for both of us in the end, but it must have really hurt her in the beginning because Artemis cried, and I don't think she EVER cries. I feel horrible because technically I was the one hurting her, and second, she was a virgin for thousands of years, it was her whole life. She was Artemis the most committed maiden goddess out of all of them, she kept and protected her virginity dearly, and I took it from her. What is going to happen now? I stole a glimpse at Artemis's naked figure lying next to me, her back was facing me. She has been silent since we finished, and I don't know what to do, what if she regrets her decision? Oh man, now I feel terrible! I couldn't take the silence anymore; I leaned over and laid my hand on her shoulder gently.  
"Artemis...are you alright?"

Artemis turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "That's what I have been missing out on for the millennia I have been born?" She sounded as if she was talking to herself and me.  
"Do you regret your decision?" Silence, "You do don't you, oh I'm so sorry! I feel terrible! You can tell people I forced you, you don't have to tell them the truth, it is mostly my fault anyway, I should have-"  
She cut me off suddenly, "You don't have to feel horrible Percy, I do not regret my decision, it's just..." She trailed off.  
"Just what?" I asked my hand still on her shoulder.  
"It's just that, all these years, I have guarded my virginity with my life, heck I have a whole group of girls devoted to me because of it. I am known for my virginity, what will I be known for now? More importantly, what will happen to my girls? But it felt so good, and truthfully, I do not regret my decision because of this. Does that make me a horrible person Percy?"  
"No it doesn't! You are one of the most considerate people I have met, and I am so sorry I am putting you through this. I know your virginity was basically your whole life, and I know you're worried, and are worried about the obstacles this created, but I want you to know, that I will be right there next to you when you encounter them"  
"But what of my hunters? Zeus might take them away from me as punishment, and it doesn't help that you're a son of Poseidon!" Artemis had tears in her eyes.  
"I will never let that happen, I will challenge Zeus as king if he tries to do that, I swear on the River Styx! And your hunters are loyal to you and you only, they worship you, they won't abandon you" I reassured her.  
Artemis hugged me, "Thank you Percy" I hugged her back, "And it isn't your fault, if anything it's mine, but I appreciate you trying to take the blame"  
"You're welcome, I guess" I replied.  
Artemis who was lying on my chest, looked up to face me, "I'm so glad it was you" She smiled caressing my face.  
"What do you mean" I leaned onto her hand.  
"I'm so glad that you were my first. If it was any other god, I would have had to do this all on my own, I am so glad my first was the most loyal and respectful man there is."  
"I'm so glad mine was you" I smiled leaning onto her forehead.  
"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, looking extremely confused.  
"What do you mean, what do you mean? The goddess of virginity stole my virginity, while losing hers"  
Artemis pulled back wide-eyed, "You mean you were-"  
"A virgin, yes. I wasn't the only one taking someone's virginity Moon beam" I smirked  
"But it was so-"  
"Amazing?" I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed, " That's because it was only your first time, now that you don't have to worry about your virginity, you can go fool around with someone more experienced, trust me, it will be much better next time" I said sadly. This was probably one of those one night stand occasions.  
I could feel Artemis come up behind me and lay her head on my shoulder, she wrapped her arms around my waist, her nails tracing my eight pack and she even went as far as to touching my abdominal muscles. I could feel her breasts pressed against my back, and it served it's purpose to turn me on.  
"You think this was a one night stand don't you?"  
I nodded, "Well yeah, a woman like you is way out of my league, I'm not good enough for you"  
"Percy, don't say that, it is I who doesn't deserve a man such as you Perseus. No woman deserves you"  
I looked at her stunned, "All except one, only one woman is too good for me, and that woman is you Artemis, and don't argue against it."  
Artemis kissed my cheek, "Thank you Percy. And I assure you, this was no one night stand."  
"Are you sure?"  
Artemis kissed me passionately as reassurance;I kissed her back with equal passion. It soon got a bit more heated, I gently laid her on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and positioned myself on top of her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and wrapped her arms around my neck. And well...you know what happened next.  
-LINE BREAK-

Timeskip-30 minutes later  
I once again, lay in bed panting, but this time staring at the beautiful woman lying on my chest. Her soft and silky auburn hair was splashed across my chest, I could feel her panting.  
I started paying with her hair, "What are you thinking about?" Artemis panted  
"You" I stated honestly, I could feel Artemis roll her eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. What's the time?"  
I looked out the window, "Its 2:30 pm"  
"We must get dressed, there is a council meeting at 3:20 pm" Artemis said sitting up.  
"Awwww, okay" I whined. I sat up and stretched my muscles, I could hear them click.  
"I don't know if I can make it" Artemis said limping.  
"What's wrong? Why are you limping? Are you okay?"  
Artemis looked at me with a 'really' look on her face, "Why am I limping? Because you are so big, I'm sore here! I have after leg pains, or whatever they call it, my legs are sore!"  
"Oh" I blushed, but also felt a wave of pride.  
"Oh" She mocked. She limped her way to her wardrobe, and opened it. I stared at her naked body, "You should get dressed instead of staring at my butt" Artemis smirked.  
I frowned, how did she know? I glanced at Artemis, she was grinning at my confusion, I blushed, "Oh shush!" I got up and walked towards her dresser, where my clothes had been thrown, I saw Artemis glancing at my package ever so often, I smirked, "Now who's staring?"  
She glared at me, "Shut up and put some clothes on"  
I grinned and slipped on my briefs and black jeans. Artemis put on her hunting outfit and looked at me expectantly.  
"What?" I asked  
"Put on a shirt dummy!"  
"Nah, I like you ogling my chest, besides, you ripped it remember?"  
She narrowed her eyes at me, "Well I'm not the only one who does it, there are other girls at Camp, and then there is my hunters, so put on a shirt, here!" She summoned me a white shirt.  
"Jeez, okay, but you admitted it!" I poked her side and slipped on a shirt.  
"Shut up" She muttered, I kissed her on the cheek.  
"Let's go, your hunters will be worried"  
She smiled, "Okay" She then kissed me long and passionately, I happily returned it.  
I broke the kiss and grabbed her hand. Before we headed it out she turned to me and said something that caught me off guard:

"I know you blame yourself for what happened to Zoe and Bianca on the quest to save me, but it's not your burden to bear. There death was not something that you could have stopped, so stop blaming yourself!"

"Zoe"Artemis choked on the name. Then in a stronger voiced full of determination she continued and said:

"Zoe knew of what could happen and she did it anyway, so you have no right to take away their choices and their sacrifices" the last part was said with a slight sob. I hugged her pulling her close to me, she wrapped her hands around me as we comforted each other in our shared pain for the loss of people we had cared for.

I was shocked, I hadn't really thought about it that way. She was right I was being arrogant in my way thinking, I thought that if I had just been better or stronger, somehow I could have prevented fate.

"Thank you" I murmured quietly, "I was being and idiot" Artemis didn't answer she simply pulled my head closer and pressed her lips to mine

"I love that you care so much about others, but somethings can't be changed" she said squeezing me onto her tighter. We stepped out the cabin; I let her step out first obviously.

"Its 3:00, you took 30 minutes to get dressed" Artemis poked me.  
"So what? We still have 20 minutes, now come here" I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, CLICK!  
Artemis and I turned to the source, there stood the hunters giggling their butts off with a camera pointed at us, with the notible exeption of the few them that were glaring at me.  
"Awwww, you guys are so cute together!" Thalia cooed.

"Milady what's going on" Phoebe shouted, "How could you…"Phoebe was choking up, there was a look of disbelief on her face.  
"What are you girls doing?" Artemis asked irritated and slightly concerned.  
"They took a picture of us" I growled, the hunters giggled, but I was still getting the death glare from a few of them. That left me concerned, I didn't want there to be division in the hunters because of what we did.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because milady, you two are just such a cute couple!" Atlanta exclaimed, Phoebe looked at her sister incroudusly.

"We're not a couple!" Arty and I shouted in unison.  
"Right" Thalia grinned.  
"What were you planning on doing with that picture?" Artemis asked  
"We could use it as blackmail until you guys come upright and say you two slept together" Thalia smiled innocently.  
I growled, "Who says we slept together?"  
"Uhh, we could hear you" An older hunter stated, Artemis and I blushed.  
"Sounded very intense, so we gave you some privacy" Atlanta smirked.  
"Now about the picture" Thalia said  
"What do you want?" Artemis asked  
"In order to get the picture, you must give us a break and take us to the beach tomorrow" Andromeda stated.  
"But we are taking the little ones Pegasus riding" I said  
"Bring Blackjack, Pork Pie and Guido with" Thalia said.  
"Are you okay with that Cassie and her little wolf pack?" I asked  
"Are you kidding? That's even better!" They exclaimed  
I looked at Artemis for reassurance, she nodded stiffly, I faced the hunters, "We agree to your terms"  
"Now give us the picture!" Artemis demanded  
"Not until your swear on the Styx!" A hunter said  
"We swear on the Styx!"  
Thunder rumbled, "Here's the picture!" Thalia threw us the camera; I made it appear in my palace.  
Artemis checked the time, "It's 3:22 pm, we must go!"  
"Look what you did! We're late now, they will get suspicious!" I yelled, they just laughed and walked to the mess hall.

Artemis grabbed my hand, "Percy let's go!" We flashed to the throne room.  
All the gods were waiting for us with grins and smiles on their faces.  
"You two are late!" Zeus thundered  
"Sorry Lord Zeus!" We apologised.  
"Why, you two are never late?" Zeus asked, with a hint of something I can't put my finger on.  
"We got..." Artemis started, but couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Side tracked! Yeah...sidetracked!" I exclaimed  
Many gods stifled their laughs; almost all of them know what happened at the party. The others that don't couldn't give a rat's ass!  
"Very well, take your seats. The meeting has started!"  
Artemis and I went our separate ways, her throne was directly in front of mine. I sat down; Hephaestus's throne was next to mine, "Side tracked huh?"I glared at him, he chuckled.  
Zeus blabbed on and on about stuff no one could give a damn about. I wasn't paying attention, I was staring at Artemis.  
She look so beautiful, I still think this is all a dream, how could a guy like me, get a girl like Artemis, it was unreal. She was leaning on her elbow, staring at Zeus in a bored manor. She glanced my way and saw me staring at her, I winked, she blushed.  
'I'm bored', I mouthed  
'Me too', She replied  
'You look stunning'  
She blushed, 'Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself'  
'I miss you already'  
'You're sitting across from me'  
'But I want to feel you're touch'  
'You're full of it' Artemis giggled  
"Artemis!" Zeus called her out.  
Artemis jumped a little and looked at Zeus innocently, "Yes father?"  
"Care to share what is so funny?"  
Artemis went red, people laughed, except me, "Nothing father! I just thought of something funny" She lied  
"Well pay attention instead of flirting!" Hera smirked; she knew Artemis and I were talking. The Olympians laughed.  
"I wasn't flirting!" Artemis defended  
"Of course daughter, now pay attention!"  
Artemis sunk down into her throne as her family laughed.  
"So this Winter solstice-"Zeus started, but I wasn't listening.  
I wanted to stand up for her, but that would attract to much attention, so I kept quiet.  
"Meeting adjourned" Zeus flashed out with Hera dramatically, I rolled my eyes, "Drama King" I muttered. How long was that meeting? Jeez, it's already 5:30 pm.  
I walked over to Artemis, I looked around for the other gods, they were nowhere to be seen "Hey beautiful" I pulled her in for a kiss, she gladly returned it.  
"I told you I missed you" I grinned  
"And I said your full of it" She giggled  
"Maybe I am" I smirked and kissed her again. It soon turned into a heated make-out session, Artemis's hands pushed my head closer, while her fingers pulled my jet-black hair. So she's in the mood huh?  
I grabbed her butt, making her gasp, but she carried on biting my lip and kissing me. I let out a moan, why is she such a good kisser, did she have practise with Orion and them?  
Artemis broke the kiss, "Percy, we can't do this here, the Olympians could flash in at any time"  
"How about a quickie then?"  
"But what if-"I smashed my lips onto hers, she immediately melted into the kiss, "Never mind" She said, but it came out muffled. I took her shirt off and held it while I pulled her close. Artemis ripped my shirt off, not literally like last time, she just took it off really fast.  
"Excuse me!" Someone yelled.  
We turned to the source; there stood the whole council, minus Zeus and Hera, staring at us, mouths agape and Apollo had a murderous look. I did my best to cover Artemis from the male god's beady eyes.  
"What are you all doing here? I thought you left!" I exclaimed blushing.  
"We didn't, I created a shield to shield us from your view, we wanted to see if the rumours are true" Athena said.

"What are you doing with my little sister" Apollo raged, seeming to have forgotten his earlier approval of me to be with his sister,

"You said you were ok with it, you know, me and your sister…"as I was about to add that I would never break her heart, Just then Artemis cut me off by saying,

"It's none of your business Apollo, and you best not do anything to Percy or you will end up losing your most precious organ" She spat in cold tone looking pointedly at his groin. This outburst seemed to have robbed Apollo of his ability to speak so he resigned himself to glaring. "And I am the older one "Artemis added with a hiss  
I handed Artemis her shirt from behind, she slipped it on, and emerged blushing, despite her earlier her flare-up.  
I put my shirt on, much to the goddesses displeasure, "And the rumors are true, as most of you saw at the party"  
Athena Pov (surprise!)  
When Zeus and Hera flashed out dramatically, I gave the Olympians a nod and created the shield.  
"Okay everyone keep quiet" I said to everyone mentally, there was a series of Yes's.  
Perseus walked over to Artemis and checked to see if someone was around,  
"Hey beautiful" Hey pulled her in for a kiss, Artemis returned it.  
"I told you I missed you" Perseus grinned  
"And I said your full of it" Artemis giggled  
"Maybe I am" Perseus smirked and kissed her again. It soon turned into a heated make-out session, Artemis's hands pushed his head closer, while her fingers pulled Perseus's jet-black hair.  
Perseus suddenly grabbed her butt, making her gasp, but she carried on kissing him. Perseus let out a moan. The gods gasped at where Perseus's hands were, many were envious, especially Hermes. Apollo looked like he would kill Percy if not for Poseidon being there as well.  
"What the!" Poseidon exclaimed mentally.  
"How isn't he dead? I have tried that so many times I can't even count that high, and I got really hurt!" Ares winced. Apollo turned his glare towards him, but Ares just ignored him.  
"No, there's no way! This is a dream!" Hermes pinched his arm.  
"LOL, Percy managed to do what you have been trying to do for a millennia in a day Hermes!" Aphrodite laughed.  
"Shut it Aphrodite, He clearly only lusts for her, I LOVE her!" Hermes defended  
"Shame bro, one of your best friend's has moved in on your girl!" Apollo laughed at odds with the looks he had given Percy earlier. Making it seem that it was more for show and that he actually approved of his younger cousin, but of course it was only me that noticed this. The others being to absorbed with couple to notice much anything else.  
Everyone laughed, "It's only because he got himself friend-zoned and doesn't have the guts to ask her out!" Ares yelled mockingly.  
"Well what about you, you have tried and failed!" Hermes accused  
"Hey, at least he had the guts to try something Mr. Friend Zone!" Hephaestus teased  
"You got served!" Apollo yelled.  
"Fuck off! All of-WHOA!" Hermes exclaimed looking at Perseus and Artemis.  
I looked, we all went wide-eyed at the sight, Perseus's shirt was off, and Artemis's was off to.  
"Guys, now we have to stop this!" Poseidon yelled.  
The goddesses were to absorbed looking at Perseus's chest, except me of course.  
I nodded and broke the shield, "Excuse me!" I shouted  
They turned to the source; we stared at them, mouths still agape. Perseus did his best to cover Artemis from the male god's view.  
"What are you all doing here? I thought you left!" Perseus exclaimed blushing.  
"We didn't, I created a shield to shield us from your view, we wanted to see if the rumours are true" I said. Apollo decided that this was the moment to act like a protective big brother but was quickly shot down by Artemis, when she told him to bugger off by threatening to castrate him if he harmed Perseus.  
Perseus handed Artemis her shirt from behind, she slipped it on, and emerged blushing.  
Perseus put his shirt on, much to the other goddesses displeasure, "And the rumours are true, as most of you saw at the party" Perseus stated, I could hear Hermes growl.  
"Yes, but we didn't think you guys were already thinking of sleeping together! And in the throne room, oooh you guys are kinky!" Aphrodite squealed.  
Perseus and Artemis looked at each other blushing, Aphrodite gasped, "You've already done it!"  
We all gasped, "WHAT!"

Apollo got a lot brigther at this bit of news.  
"That's why you are limping, how did I not see it!" Aphrodite exclaimed  
"Maybe we have, so what!" Artemis screamed, "It's none of your business who I sleep with, so butt out!"  
"But sister, you're oath" I reminded her  
"My oath was to never get married forcefully, not to not have sex with anyone! Father was going to marry me off to Hercules, that's why I took the oath. I just chose to keep my virginity"  
"What?" How did I not figure it out? I thought.  
"Yeah, leave her alone! As a matter of fact, leave us alone! Our love life is none of your concern!" Perseus shouted.  
"Percy, as your father, I am saying that this is crazy!" Poseidon told his son, "Now I accepted your relationship with that Athena spawn, but a daughter of Zeus, seriously!"  
Percy's eyes darkened, he turned to Artemis, "Arty, will you please return to your hunters, I will be there now"  
Artemis looked a little nervous, "What are you going to do?"  
"Just go Moon beam, I will take care of everything" Perseus said calmly stroking her face smiling lightly, Artemis nodded and flashed out.  
He turned to Poseidon, his eyes darkened again, "I do not care if you don't approve! It is my life!" He screamed, the winds increased rapidly, everyone's eyes widened, Poseidon was thrown onto his back, with riptide pointed at his neck.  
"Son please, I am asking you not to continue with this...whatever you have with my niece. You already took her virginity, Zeus will pulverise you!" Poseidon warned.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't end the relationship, for one reason and one reason only" We all waited anxiously for his answer, "Because I don't want to"  
"But you only lust for her!" Hermes accused

I noticed how Apollo paid rapt attention to Perseus's answer, as if it this would decide how Apollo would act.  
Perseus glared at Hermes murderously, "You think I only lust for her?" Hermes narrowed his eyes, "Oh I see, I assure you dear friend, I do not only lust for her like many of you gods." Perseus stopped pointing his weapon at his father and glared at Hermes.  
"I don't believe you, end the relationship Percy!" Hermes ordered jealously.  
"I already told I won't"  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because you can't help who you fall in love with" Perseus said calming down.  
"You...you love her?" Poseidon asked.  
Perseus faced him, "With all my heart, I always have. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I know I love her with every fibre in my being"

"Then I aprove of your relationship little cousin" said Apollo, suprising us all, "But you break her heart and.." he left the sentence unfinished, but his cold tone and shining eyes more the conveyed the unspoken meaning.

Perseus's gaze was steady. It looked as though they already had this conversation, so he simply nodded as an answer.  
Aphrodite and the other goddesses like Hestia and Demeter, had tears in their eyes, "Awwww!" Aphrodite cooed.  
"Well you better tell her!" I said  
"I was planning on telling her tomorrow when I take her and the hunters to the beach"  
"You're taking Artemis to the beach?" Hermes growled, "Come on!" Perseus looked confused, but brushed his friend's actions off.  
"I am, and I really must go. I beg you, not to tell anyone until we are ready, I still need to figure out a plan about when Zeus finds out"  
"We won't, and I'm speaking for everyone when I say this, we will all vouch for you when big daddy finds out" Apollo smiled.  
"Thanks, all of you" Perseus was about to flash out when Poseidon stopped him.  
"Percy, I can sense your feelings for Artemis are true, I approve"  
Perseus smiled, "Thanks dad, your approval means a lot" They hugged and he flashed out.  
Percy Pov  
I flashed out relieved, I can't wait to tell Artemis. I flashed into Arty's room in her cabin, it was empty, I walked into the bunker, no one. I stepped outside, The campers were gathered in the mess hall for dinner, it is 6:30 pm, maybe they are there. I walked into the mess hall, the hunters were sitting at their table, Artemis was sitting at the head table. She was in deep conversation with Pheobe who was frowning, but with little heat. I walked over there and smiled, Artemis gave me a stunning smile when she saw me.  
"And now Lord Perseus has also joined us" The campers cheered. I sat down and waved to the campers, "Hey Arty!" I whispered.

"We need to talk boy" Pheobe said in a clipped tone, but Artemis interpted us, motioning for her to return to the hunters table, leaving us in relative peace.  
"What took you so long? You were gone for an hour, I was starting to get worried!" Artemis squeezed my hand under the table.  
"I was gone so long because I was taking care of everything. The Olympians know, but won't tell until we're ready to say we slept together and such."  
"Oh good! I was scared they would tell" Arty whispered  
"Well you don't have to worry anymore, I fixed it!" I gave her a reassuring smile.  
"I see you two are getting along" Chiron grinned teasingly.  
We blushed, "Do the campers know?" I asked  
"No milord. Why? Do you want them to?"  
"No!" Artemis and I yelled together, campers and the hunters looked over at the table confused as to why we are shouting.  
Chiron laughed, "Okay milord and lady, I will make sure they don't find out until you tell them"  
"Thank you Chiron" Artemis said.  
Chiron nodded and continued eating, Artemis and I ate some nectar before we left with the hunters.  
"I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow!" Emily exclaimed while we were walking to the cabin  
"And Pegasus riding ON the beach!" Cassie squealed  
"It's going to be so much fun!" A young hunter by the name of Sophia, said excitedly.  
"I also can't wait" Thalia agreed, along with the rest of the hunters, even the ones who held some resentment towards me.  
Artemis and I smiled at the hunt's excitement. We arrived at the cabin, "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said  
"10'oclock?" Artemis asked.  
I nodded, "Okay, I can have the Pegasus's ready by then. So umm...bye" I leaned in, Artemis blushed and glanced at the hunters who still hadn't left. I gave them a look that said 'Go away', they giggled and walked to the showers which were next to the cabin.  
"Now that their gone" I leaned in, Artemis smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I pulled her close, "May I have a goodnight kiss?"  
Artemis rolled her eyes playfully and leaned in, the kiss was wonderful. It was sweet and gentle, my tongue dominated hers for once. I pulled away and smiled at Artemis, "Bye moon beam, see you tomorrow"  
"Bye Percy" I reluctantly let go of her hand and she walked into the cabin. As I was about to flash away. Phoebe appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed my arm.

"I don't like you boy, but you seem decent, if for a male. You show compassion and kindness and are less arrogant than most of your kind, and Zoe did approve of you in the end" She said the last bit in a hushed, pained tone.

"But make no mistake!" She dug her nails into my arm, "If you harm my mistress in any way, I will find a way to make you fade!" Her eyes were burning as she delivered this threat in a strong, harsh tone

"I love her Phoebe, I would never hurt her, I'd sooner fade, but please I haven't told her yet, so don't say anything!" There was exasperation in my tone at first, but it was replaced with pleading for her to understand at end

She nodded once and turned back to the showers. I flashed away to mu palace, I was going to prepare for tomorrow, it IS going to be absolutely perfect, it has to be!

(An: Dun dun dun! Don't worry there will be another chapter, and a long one! Anyways, check out my other stories on my profile, and pls review!)


End file.
